


BEING THE ONLY FEMALE MEMBER OF THE UE & ADAM COLE HAVING A CRUSH ON YOU.

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [92]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Headcanon, Obsession, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Wrestling, wwe headcanon, wwe headcaono
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: — Hey babe! If you don’t mind, may I request HC for being the only female member of the UE and Adam having a big crush on you please ? XOXOXO -sebstanismylife
Relationships: Adam Cole/Reader, Adam Cole/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 1





	BEING THE ONLY FEMALE MEMBER OF THE UE & ADAM COLE HAVING A CRUSH ON YOU.

  *     * _All of them were pretty protective of you. Adam the most._
    * _Adam wanting to be near you all the time._
    * _Adam making you aware of his presence._
    * _Always being ringside in your matches. Even interfering to help you win._
    * _Making many excuses to touch you._
    * _Buying you food._
    * _Always carrying your luggage. And well you now carpooling with you._
    * _Adam staring at you all the time. Even if he does get caught he doesn’t look away. He just gives you a sly smirk, then a wink._
    * _Laughing at everything you say even if it isn’t funny. Which confuses the other guys._
    * _Adam giving you a lot of attention._
    * _Adam getting nervous around you. Though he plays it off._
    * _Adam taking interest in your life._
    * _Showing a lot of love on your social media posts & following you._
    * _Making you mixtapes._
    * _Adam wanting to share a lot of things with you. Etc what he did will he was on holidays and so on…_
    * _Adam making a lot of eye contact with you._
    * _Adam standing really close to you._
    * _Sometimes his behaviour can be awkward. Then he goes to his normal flirty smart ass self._
    * _Gentle teasing._
    * _Adam texting you a lot. Or calling you._
    * _Following you on all your social media._
    * _Adam getting you gifts._
    * _Smiling at you nearly all the time. Plus looking at you with heart eyes._
    * _Spending a lot of time with you. Even outside of the group, and work._
    * _Finding reasons to talk to you._
    * _Adam popping up nearly everywhere you go._
    * _Making a lot of plans with you._
    * _Adam daydreaming about being with you._





End file.
